Dead Man's Plate
* 60 flat movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its two passives. * becomes gold efficient at 79 Momentum (+ movement speed) and reaches gold efficiency at maximum Momentum. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Basic attacking locks out generation until your attack timer resets. * decays by 15/s while . ** does not decay from crowd control imposed by monsters or allies, such as or . This includes self-imposed effects such as during the charge and upon collision with terrain. * is affected by modifiers. * can apply . However, if the ability is used to detonate a , will not be applied or expended. * applies . Trivia * Dead Man's Plate was first introduced during the Featured Game Mode, and has later been added to all maps after the Bilgewater event, Burning Tides, had ended. * pauldron is the , worn by him after his supposed "death" at the hands of in Act 3 of Burning Tides. * The trailing visual effect for maximum is reused from , but shrunken down slightly. Patch History Crushing Blow now properly deals magic damage for ranged users. ;V8.6 * damage changed to magic from physical. * Being slow or basic attacking discharging stacks. * Basic attacks can now discharge all stacks to deal 1 bonus damage per stack. Slow remains at 100 stacks and for melee only. * Basic attacking now locks out Momentum generation until your attack timer resets. ;V7.9 * Health reduced to 425 from 500. * Armor increased to 60 from 50. * Maximum stack generation per second increased to 20 from . * slow no longer decays over the duration. * Now only deal bonus damage on basic attacks when at full stacks. * When not at full stacks, basic attacks now reduces stack count by 15. ;V6.3 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * slow reduced to 50% from 75%. ;V5.24 * Health reduced to 500 from 600. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.18 * Tooltip updated to clarify that silences and blinds do not affect momentum generation/decay. * Fixed a bug where was not affecting Momentum. ;V5.16 * Total cost reduced to from . * Health increased to 600 from 580. * Armor reduced to 50 from 55. ;V5.15 - (2015-08-10 - Black Market Brawlers end) * Now available on Summoner's Rift. * Armor increased to 55 from 50. ;V5.14 - Added (2015-07-30 - Black Market Brawlers release) * ** + + = . ** 580 health and 50 armor. ** You build Momentum stacks while moving, up to 100, granting up to 60 bonus movement speed. Momentum rapidly decays while under immobilizing crowd control effects, and decays slowly while slowed. ** Basic attacks discharge all Momentum, dealing 1 bonus physical damage for every 2 momentum. If 100 stacks are discharged, the damage is doubled; if this attack is melee, the target will also be slowed for 75%, decaying over 1 second. ** "There's only one way you'll get this armor from me..." - forgotten namesake }} References de:Panzer des toten Mannes pl:Pancerz Umrzyka ru:Броня мертвеца Category:Armor items Category:Health items Category:Movement items Category:Slow effect items